


Murder Machine

by ThisShitIsWeird (Obsidian_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suffer for my art, I typed this on my phone on the train and I hope you appreicate how awful that was, I went to write smut and this happened instead, why do I get good ideas on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/ThisShitIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull frets. Herah soothes. </p><p>Herah frets. Bull soothes. </p><p>Both of them are silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Machine

"I've been talking to Cole."

The Iron Bull grunted. "He's a good kid."

"And an insightful one." Herah slipped an arm around him. She'd been surprised when he hadn't been in the tavern. Krem had pointed her towards the battlements, where apparently Bull was trying to find the mountain view soothing. "You know it's possible to be Tal-Vashoth and not just be a surly murder machine. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Surly murder machine," he repeated with a laugh. "Technically, yes. I know that. But you're you, kadan. And I'm me."

She reached up to grab his nearest horn, yanking his craggy face around to face her. "Yeah, and we're in this together. That makes a difference, you know. You really think you'll run off and join a band of roving murderers when you've got this piece of hot ass to come back to?" There was sincerity layered under her half-mocking words. She wedged herself between him and the stone, dropping her hand to his shoulder.

"I could drag you with me. Then I'd have both."

Herah snorted and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest. "It's not in you to become what you fear, Bull. Your very name flirts with the idea, but it's a warning, not a prophecy. You put together the Chargers, and what are they if not an anchor for you? The type of Tal-Vashoth you fear becoming are what happens when we have nothing else."

"Either Cole is doing way more creepy shit than I like, or you should have been Ben-Hassrath, kadan."

"Possibly a little bit of both. Apparently people had reasons for making me Inquisitor beyond just hey, no one else wanted to do it." She lifted her head again so that she could look into his eye. "Of course, here I am scolding you for fretting when I live in terror of becoming the sort of world power we've been poking holes in."

"Like we'd let that happen, boss." He kissed her forehead...and then encircled her wrists with his hands and gripped firmly. "I'm here to remind you that you're not always in charge, remember?"

He coaxed a laugh out of her with that, but it was a short one. "Still. Do you ever think I should step down? I mean, maybe we're not needed anymore..."

"I don't know about you, kadan, but Leliana as Divine scares the shit out of me. I think she could use a...friendly, well meaning counter-balance. Don't you?" He released her wrists only to reach his hands up and start rubbing the base of her horns.

Herah actually grimaced. "Shit, don't remind me. I know I supported her, but that was before I was fully cognizant of how terrifying she could be. But hey, the mages are free, right?" 

Bull made soothing noises and rubbed more firmly until she relaxed against him. "You keep me from becoming a roving murderer, and I'll keep you from becoming a roving murderer with an army. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
